Misery loves company
by MizzMassacre
Summary: SaixIno "¿Te necesito? Sí y no. ¿Te quiero? Quizás también" ¿Que pasaría si la típica niña rica y el típico rebelde de clase media-baja se enamoraran? ¿O que creyesen que ese alivio que encontraron el uno en el otro fuese amor?
1. Capítulo I

**† Misery loves company †**

* * *

Autores: MizzMassacre y Alextoxic.  
Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.  
Parejas: Sai x Ino.  
Advertencias: Angst, AU, HC, Maltrato, Muerte, OCC.

* * *

**† Capítulo I †**

Estaba cansado de esta vida, cada día era una fotocopia del anterior, y a sus diecisiete años todavía no había encontrado ni una razón para seguir adelante, para ver más allá de esa infinita soledad, para ignorar ese vacío que inundaba su corazón. No era nadie en la vida y nunca lo llegaría a ser, lo sabía a la perfección, como también sabía que difícilmente lograría terminar esos dos cursos de Bachillerato. Lo suyo era la música, no los estudios, pero sus padres lo presionaban con que estudiara para así conseguir un empleo medianamente rentable... que probablemente lo frustraría incluso más de lo que ya estaba. Decían que lo tenía difícil si quería dedicarse a la música, que la mayoría de los chicos como él terminaban por morirse de hambre... lo llamaban fracasado a la cara, y lo tenía asumido. Pero lo que él siempre se decía era que si ganaba la mitad de dinero que ganaban grupos como Bring Me The Horizon o Suicide Silence, iba más que sobrado.

Era media mañana en la ciudad de Londres, y él se encontraba sentado en su pupitre como cada mañana, haciendo caso omiso a las explicaciones de su profesor, con la gente en otro planeta, pensando en una nueva canción que escribir, a pesar de que la mayoría de las que escribía trataban de lo mismo. Odio y desesperación. Sonrió irónicamente al recordar lo que sus padres opinaban acerca de su música: "una aberración, una serie de gruñidos ininteligibles y gritos desgarrados, acompañados de un par de guitarras haciendo ruido y una batería ametrallando a mil por hora". Pero esa era su música, el reflejo de sus sentimientos de desprecio hacia la sociedad, lo único que conseguía apartarlo ligeramente del suicidio... lo único que lo había mantenido con vida desde hacía cinco años.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con sus tres compañeros de grupo y únicos amigos, charlando entre ellos, ya acostumbrados a su siempre presente apatía. Muchas veces le habían dicho que encontrar una chica le levantaría el ánimo, pero todas aquellas le parecían una panda de zorrones, siempre cotilleando entre ellas y preocupándose por lo que estaba a la moda. A sus ojos, eran seres despreciables. Y, aún por encima, el bajista de su grupo, Sasuke Uchiha, popular entre todas las adolescentes en celo de la ciudad, ahora tenía un lío con una estúpida niñata pelirrosa que se creía lo más de lo más. Decía que sólo estaba con ella por sexo, pero la muy despreciable se acoplaba a ellos cada día que salían por la ciudad, y así eran los cuatro quienes la tenían que soportar.

-¿...Qué te parece? - preguntó uno de sus amigos, dirigiéndose a él, que no había estado atendiendo a la conversación en absoluto.  
-¿El qué?  
-¡Aah, sabía que no habías estado escuchando! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan en otro mundo! ¿En quién estabas pensando, eeeh?  
-Naruto estaba diciendo de quedar esta tarde en el parque central - atajó el pelirrojo, cesando el parloteo del otro chico con una mirada fría.  
-Como queráis, a mí me da igual.  
-¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente estás más atontado de lo normal.  
-Vaya, gracias por llamarme atontado - respondió mirándolo con sorna.  
-Gaara tiene razón - continuó el rubio, sonriente - ¡Estoy seguro al cien por cien de que estás pensando en una chica!  
-No pienso en ninguna chica... - dijo impasible - Por cierto, ¿vendrá también Sakura?  
-Tranquilo, esta tarde no viene, que iba a ir de compras con no sé quién a no sé dónde o qué me importa a mí - contestó el Uchiha.

Los tres siguieron hablando mientras él volvía a estar en su mente, pensando acerca de su vida, cuando una imagen de unos hermosos ojos del color del cielo aparecieron en sus pensamientos, odiándose a sí mismo por ello... hacía semanas que aquella chica desconocida lo embrujaba día y noche. No la conocía en absoluto, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, y seguramente sería otra descerebrada estúpida más, pero su visión no había desaparecido de los pensamientos del chico desde que por primera vez la vio en aquel parque al que, desde entonces, acudía día tras día, esperando verla... y odiándose a sí mismo por ello.

En un intento por entretenerse y no perderse en sí mismo, abrió la libreta que, a pesar de estar a mediados de curso, seguía casi impecable, y comenzó a hacer garabatos, sin escribir nada en concreto, sólo dejando trazos sin significado del bolígrafo en el papel. Bajó la mirada hacia la hoja y una sonrisa cínica cruzó su cara. "Daría a cabo una masacre que hiciera que el puto mundo quedara rojo debido a la sangre putrefacta de todos esos hijos de puta llamados humanos".

**xXx**

Mientras, en la otra punta de la ciudad, ella se encontraba sentada en un sillón de terciopelo carmesí, a juego con las cortinas que adornaban la ventana por la que miraba absorta, deseando huir de allí, anhelando la libertad. Hija de los dueños de la más importante empresa del país, se sentía como Rapunzel, encerrada en su habitación, esperando por alguien que la salvara de esa cárcel. Era el segundo día de esa semana en el que había fingido sentirse enferma para así quedarse en casa y no tener que asistir a ese prestigioso instituto privado que ella tanto odiaba. No tenía amigos, nadie la comprendía, eran todos un grupo de niños ricos, al igual que ella, pero no los soportaba, no soportaba sus aires de superioridad.

Se levantó de aquel sillón y tomó su iPod, el cual reposaba en su mesilla de noche, y se colocó los auriculares para así escuchar esa música que sus padres le tenían prohibida. "Porque una dama no podía escuchar esa basura llamada deathcore". Frunció el ceño al oír la voz de su madre en su cabeza, ¿qué más daba la música que ella escuchara? Había aprendido y cumplía todo lo que su institutriz le había enseñado cuando aún era una niña, sí, tenía buenos modales, y vestía elegantes y caros vestidos, de aquellos que estaban de moda en el siglo XIX, los que a ella le gustaban, pero a sus padres no les molestaba mientras fueran dignos de una niña rica... y de algún modo tenía que descargar su ira, aparte de en sus muñecas.

Interrumpió sus cavilaciones al oír la puerta de su cuarto abrirse lentamente, y con rapidez se deshizo de los auriculares y tiró el iPod debajo de la cama, de modo que quien fuera que entrase en su habitación no pudiera percatarse de que, efectivamente, de nuevo había estado escuchando "esa endiablada música". Vio entrar a una de las muchas criadas que trabajan en la gran mansión y que se encargaban de atormentarla cuando sus padres no estaban en casa, es decir, la mayor parte del tiempo. Traía consigo una bandejita plateada sobre la que se encontraba una taza de delicada cerámica de la cual podía verse humo salir, supuso que sería té lo que contenía.

-Señorita, no debería levantarse de la cama si se encuentra enferma - sonrió ligeramente al verse de quien se trataba, la única empleada que le gustaba. Era una chica casi de su misma edad, unos dos o tres años mayor que ella. Era una de las pocas personas que no la trataba como a una oveja negra, al contrario, ésta la respetaba y le hablaba con cierto cariño y aprecio. Trabajaba para los padres de ella porque quería entrar en una buena universidad en la que sacarse una carrera, y necesitaba dinero para pagarse los estudios.  
-No te preocupes, ya estoy bastante mejor... y te he dicho miles de veces que puedes tratarme de tú.  
-Lo siento, es que se me hace raro, como delante de los señores tengo que hablarte de usted...  
-Baah, no te preocupes por eso - la criada sonrió y se sentó en la cama de la joven, dejando la bandejita sobre la mesilla en la que anteriormente se encontraba el iPod, el cual seguía debajo de la cama.  
-Te traía una infusión para que te mejores, pero veo que ya has mejorado.  
-Me la tomaré igual, ya que te has tomado la molestia... - dijo cordialmente, para después levantarse y tomar la taza con ambas manos, soplando antes de llevársela a los labios. Al haber comprobado que no quemaba, la tomó de un trago, y luego volvió a dejar la taza en la bandeja.

-Como bebas tan rápido, te va a sentar mal... - se levantó, notándose un poco molesta con esa ropa ya que no estaba habituada a vestirse así, y recogió la bandejita, disponiéndose a devolverla a la cocina.  
-Qué va, si ya tengo el estómago acostumbrado a beberme todo así de golpe...  
-Dime la verdad, ¿en serio estabas enferma? - la joven sonrió pícaramente a la vez que le enviaba una mirada cómplice - Entiendo que no te guste ir a clase, pero como sigas así fingiendo, pronto van a dejar de creerte...  
-Hinata, gracias por no decir nada de esto a mis padres.  
-No tienes por qué dármelas, pero intenta portarte mejor, ¿vale?

-¿Sabes...? - dijo cuando ya volvía a estar mirando el exterior a través de su ventana - Creo que esta tarde iré de nuevo a dar un paseo por el parque - su... podría decirse que amiga, sonrió, como pensando que aquella niña nunca cambiaría, y salió del cuarto tras haberse despedido de ella, quien se levantó de nuevo para cerrar la puerta, quedando de nuevo sola... sola, como siempre había estado.


	2. Capítulo II

**† Capítulo II †**

Tras unas horas que se le antojaron interminables, al fin sonó el esperado sonido del timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases en el día de hoy. Se puso al hombro su vieja mochila negra, llena de frases autodestructivas escritas con típex, tanto por él como por sus amigos, y se puso sus enormes auriculares negros. Sin ganas, esperó por sus tres amigos, con los cuales no intercambió ni una palabra durante el corto trayecto hasta casa, iba absorto escuchando esa música que tanto le gustaba. Guardó los susodichos cascos en la mochila justo antes de abrir la puerta de casa, a sus padres les molestaba que fuera con los auriculares puestos las veinticuatro horas del día, e inútilmente trataba de disimularlo al menos un poco.

Vivía en un apartamento pequeño junto a sus padres, quienes difícilmente podían pagar la hipoteca con el no muy generoso sueldo de su madre. Su padre llevaba años en paro, no había terminado los estudios y tenía un problema con el alcohol. Tras haber cerrado la puerta, fue hasta su habitación para dejar la mochila y, al pasar por delante de la sala de estar, se encontró con sus padres... discutiendo al menos por enésima vez en lo que iba de día. Aunque en su cara no mostrase nunca ninguna emoción, realmente le preocupaban esas tan habituales peleas, eran una de las razones por las que intentaba no estresar más a sus padres. Cuando fue a sentarse a la mesa, su padre estaba también sentado, leyendo el periódico, mientras su madre comenzaba a servir la comida.  
-Sai, cariño, ¿qué tal hoy en el instituto? - él se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de su madre; era un chico de pocas palabras, y ella estaba tan acostumbrada que hacía tiempo que le había dejado de importar. Su padre lo miró por encima del periódico con una mirada fría, Sai sabía a la perfección que su padre lo detestaba, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

Cuando terminó de comer, se dispuso a levantarse para ir a su habitación, a tocar la guitarra durante un rato.  
-¿Adónde vas?  
-A mi cuarto - respondió a su padre con el mismo tono de voz carente de sentimiento que él había empleado en su pregunta.  
-¿A estudiar?  
-Luego, ahora voy a componer.  
-¡Ya estamos otra vez, joder, tú y tu maldita música! - se levantó de golpe, acercándose a su hijo y tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta.  
-Cariño, no... - su madre, temblorosa, intentaba inútilmente calmar la situación.  
-¡Tú cállate, zorra, no te metas, joder, siempre andas metiéndote en donde no te llaman! - soltó a Sai con rudeza y salió del comedor, oyéndose a los pocos segundos la puerta del apartamento cerrarse de golpe.

La madre de Sai comenzó a sollozar casi en silencio, y él se acercó a ella, abrazándola en un intento por consolarla.  
-¿Por qué no pides el divorcio? - dijo lo más suavemente que podía.  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo, hijo, vete a estudiar, por favor. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.  
La besó en la mejilla y, obediente, se fue a su cuarto, echando el cerrojo para que nadie fuera a molestarlo. Encendió la lámpara de su escritorio, y tomó un libro al azar de su mochila, el cual dejó caer sobre el susodicho escritorio, abriéndolo en una página cualquiera. En vano intentó durante casi una hora concentrarse en esas letras, pero se volvían borrosas a cada intento por no desmoronarse. Sabía que su padre le pegaba a su madre, y ella no quería pedir el divorcio porque le tenía miedo, aunque no quería reconocerlo.

Soltando un gruñido de rabia, cerró de golpe aquel estúpido libro y se echó pesadamente en la cama, quedándose mirando el techo a la vez que esperaba que fueran las cinco y así irse por unas horas de casa, escapando de ese infierno, entreteniendo su mente por una pequeña porción de tiempo... y quizás volviendo a reecontrarse con ella. Suspiró, odiándose a sí mismo por haber vuelto a recordarla, y tomó el cojín de su cama y se cubrió la cara con él, mientras intentaba contener unas lágrimas que comenzaron a amenazar con escaparse de sus ojos negros. No podía permitirse llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, hacer que las cosas no le afectaran... pero era tan difícil en esa situación...

-Mamá, voy a salir un rato al parque, ¿no te importa? - cuando quedaban unos minutos para las cinco, fue hasta la sala, donde su madre miraba la televisión con los ojos inexpresivos.  
-Claro, pero estate en casa a las nueve, ¿vale? - asintió con la cabeza y salió de casa, volviendo de nuevo a ponerse sus inseparables auriculares, caminando calle abajo con la capucha de su querida sudadera de Job For A Cowboy, intentando evadirse del mundo.

**xXx**

-La comida está lista - volvió de nuevo Hinata a la habitación de la joven, la cual se levantó pesadamente del sillón en el que llevaba horas sentadas, y siguió a su criada, bajando las elegantes escaleras de caracol hasta la cocina.  
Se sentó en la primera silla con la que dio, viéndose insignificante ella sola en una mesa decorada elegantemente con un mantel blanco de seda y un enorme candelabro en el centro, con la vajilla más cara y exclusiva del país... una mesa en la que podían comer tranquilamente veinte personas.  
-¿Papá y mamá no vienen a comer? - preguntó a la morena cuando ésta le estaba ya trayendo la comida.  
-No, por lo visto los señores han llamado diciendo que tenían una comida de negocios, y que no llegarían hasta casi la noche.  
-Vaya, qué raro - dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

Sus padres nunca estaban en casa, se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina, en reuniones, o en comidas de negocios. Y, cuando estaban en casa, lo único que les oía decir eran cosas como "¿¡qué haces escuchando esa música!" o "¡esos no son los modales de una dama!". Y luego estaba ese maldito instituto privado para niños ricos al que le obligaban a asistir. Estúpidos niños ricos y superficiales. Igualmente, la mayoría de ellos podían tener todo lo que quisieran excepto el cariño de sus padres. Pero no les importaba, y ella lo sabía; cada día que asistía a clase, los oía presumir del deportivo que le habían comprado, y cosas por el estilo. Todos unos materialistas, sin duda alguna, personas con las que ella se negaba a relacionarse.

-Siéntate a la mesa, que por sitio no será - dijo amablemente a la empleada, cuando ya volvía a la cocina.  
-A los señores no les parecerá bien...  
-Qué tontería, ellos no están en casa así que no tienen por qué enterarse, hay comida de sobra y esta mesa es demasiado grande para mí sola.  
-Gracias.  
-Por cierto, ¿esta tarde me acompañarías al parque? - interrumpió en medio de la comida.  
-Pero, Ino, no sé si debería...  
-Pues claro que sí, se les pone a mis padres la excusa de que "venías conmigo para que no me pasara nada" y ya está. Hinata, no me parece justo que una chica que aún ni siquiera cumplió los veinte se pase todos los días encerrada en la casa de unos ricos trabajando para ellos.  
-Está bien, iré - le sonrió, y siguieron con el banquete en total silencio, sin hablar nada en absoluto.

Tras haber terminado de comer y tras haberle ayudado a Hinata a recoger la vajilla, subió nuevamente aquellas interminables escaleras de caracol hasta su cuarto, donde se encerró hasta que fuera por la tarde. Se echó con cuidado en su ancha cama, rodeada por un dosel a rayas blancas y negras, con encaje negro y algún que otro lazo carmesí, haciendo conjunto con sus sábanas de seda. Se sentía terriblemente sola. Sabía que podría tener todo lo que quisiera, por mucho dinero que costase, sólo con pedirlo... pero el cariño de alguien era algo que los dólares no podían comprar, y eso era justo lo que ella quería, sentirse querida por alguien, sentir que en serio le importaba al menos a una persona.

Después de haberse secado aquellas lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad, se levantó de la cama y abrió su enorme armario, tallado en ébano y con los picaportes de oro blanco. Entre tanto vestido exuberante, se decantó por el que menos llamaba la atención: un vestido de rayas verticales negras y gris oscuras, con un escote de barco que dejaba ver lo justo y necesario, de manga corta y falda hasta los pies, ambas con volantes y encaje negro, un corsé a conjunto del vestido, una cinta negra en el cuello, y unas manoletinas negras con un lazo del mismo color. Se miró al espejo y se recogió el pelo con dos coletas, hechas con lazos negros, y se delineo sus grandes ojos azules de negro.

Vuelta a bajar, Hinata ya la esperaba en el sofá del recibidor, ataviada con un vestido sencillo pero bonito, y lila, el color que más le favorecía.  
-¿Vamos?  
-Claro - respondió, poniéndose sus auriculares con la música a todo volumen.  
-Nunca cambiarás - le dijo la morena, con una sonrisa.  
-Ni pienso hacerlo.


	3. Capítulo III

**† Capítulo III †**

Atravesando a paso ligero las calles cubiertas por un cielo gris, pronto llegó al parque. Realmente era un bonito paisaje: amplio y con un enorme y cuidado césped con flores, una fuente en el medio, unos columpios para los niños, un lago, y bancos suficientes. Miró varias veces en todas las direcciones hasta que divisó a Sasuke sentado en uno de los bancos, y fue hasta él sin darse mucha prisa.  
-Vaya, el único que llega puntual - dijo su amigo como saludo.  
-Hola, Sasuke - se sentó en el banco a su lado, quitándose los auriculares y dejándolos colgando de su cuello, aunque luego se preguntó por qué lo había hecho, sabía de sobra lo poco hablador que era el bajista.

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y suspiró, como rezando por que esa soledad que inundaba su vacío corazón desapareciese, por que esa insignificante vida llegara pronto a su fin. Separó los ojos de las nubes al oír sobresaltado a Naruto, hablando casi en voz en grito.  
-¡Sai, reacciona!  
-¿...Qué? ¡Naruto! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? - estaba tan ensimismado que no se había percatado de la llegada de sus otros dos amigos.  
-Acabo de llegar, pero llevo un rato hablándote y, no sé por qué, tengo la sensación de que me estabas ignorando - dijo con ironía.  
-Es que... como estaba con los auriculares puestos, no te oía.  
-¡Pero si cuando llegué ya no los tenías puestos!  
-Bueno, es que... - tenía que buscar una excusa creíble, aunque le sería difícil, y más todavía de haber metido tanto la pata.

Mientras Naruto seguía hablando rápidamente de algo que Sai estaba seguro de que a él no le concernía, echó otro vistazo a todo el espacio del parque. Todos los allí presentes parecían felices, sí, quizás todos eran felices... ¿entonces por qué no podía él? Siempre había sido un niño solitario, desde que había empezado en el parvulario, no tenía ni un solo amigo, se pasaba todo el tiempo solo, en sí mismo; y así siguió hasta que el año pasado había coincidido en la clase de tres chicos que estaban buscando un cantante para un grupo de deathcore, para el cual él se ofreció y se hicieron amigos, aunque todavía se mostraba distante con ellos puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse con las personas.

Su mente se quedó en blanco al verla a ella caminando casi por la entrada del parque, sólo la veía de lejos, pero le era suficiente. Su largo cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas que caían por sus hombros, el flequillo tapándole parte de la frente y del ojo derecho... esos preciosos ojos del color del cielo, era como si el brillo de las estrellas se concentrara en su iris. Iba vestida elegantemente, como todas las veces que la había visto, estaba completamente segura de que era una niña rica y caprichosa que nunca le haría el más mínimo caso, pero no podía evitar mirarla embobado, observaba la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios mientras hablaba con una chica que la acompañaba.

-¡Ajá, ya sé por qué estás tan ido!  
-¿Qué dices, Naruto? - desvió la vista de ella, para ahora mirar con cara de confusión al rubio.  
-¡A ti te gusta aquella rubia, no lo puedes negar!  
-¿Sabes quién es...? - dijo casi en un susurro, ignorando que acaba de confirmar lo que su amigo suponía.  
-La llevas clara si piensas intentar algo con ella - interrumpió Sasuke.  
-Es la hija de los de las empresas Yamanaka, seguramente será una estúpida niña mimada y caprichosa. Yo que tú, la olvidaría - añadió Gaara.

Hizo un gesto de decepción y volvió a mirar en la dirección en la que antes la había encontrado, pero ella ya no estaba allí. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero sabía que Gaara tenía razón, seguramente sería una de esas superficiales que sólo son felices si les compras cosas... y él no era que tuviera mucho dinero precisamente. Además, ¿para qué querría alguien como ella estar con alguien como él? ¿Y cómo la conquistaría? ¿Yendo a cantarle bajo su balcón en plan Romeo y Julieta? Se rió ante tal estupidez sin que nadie lo notara, esa risa sin felicidad tan propia de él.

Pasó el resto de la tarde cabizbajo, pensando para sí mismo, rayándose más y más al pensar en aquella chica que lo embrujaba día y noche. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. No podía permitirse amar, a sus diecisiete años había asumido llevar una vida de odio, rencor, soledad, dolor y desesperación, lo que se reflejaba en todas las letras que escribía, su único consuelo. Pronto dieron las nueve y, despidiéndose sin mostrar una pizca de emoción en su voz, volvió a su casa, de nuevo a ese infierno al que llamaban hogar.

**xXx**

Salieron juntas de la elegante mansión Yamanaka, recorriendo los enormes jardines que la rodeaban, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta rodeada por cámaras de seguridad que cerraba el terreno.  
-¿Sabes a qué hora vuelven papá y mamá? - preguntó a Hinata nada más salir del caserón.  
-Creo que me habían dicho que sobre las diez, será mejor que estemos ya en casa para cuando los señores vuelvan.  
-Vaaale.

Era un día gris, no se sabía con seguridad si iba a salir el sol o si iba a llover. Por otro lado, a Ino le parecía agradable ese tiempo, aunque le hacía sentir nostalgia, y sentirse estúpida por ello ya que no tenía nada que añorar, toda su vida había sido prácticamente igual, educada por institutrices, cuidada por empleados del hogar, ignorada por sus padres, y sin ningún amigo. No es que la preocupara estar sola, siempre había sido bastante independiente, pero echaba en falta algo de cariño.

Por el camino, Hinata le fue hablando sobre la universidad en la que quería entrar; era una de las mejores del país, y la nota para estudiar criminología en ella le llegaba, pero no el dinero, y ese era su problema. Ino, en parte la envidiaba, le gustaría poder estudiar lo que quisiera, pero estaba segura de que sus padres la obligarían a meterse en esa estúpida empresa que les pertenecía... y que ella heredaría cuando ellos murieran. Fueron caminando hasta el parque, por mucho que la morena insistió en ir en su coche, Ino tenía ganas de pasear, de sentir el aire rozando su cara, como si así se llevara todas sus preocupaciones.

Entraron al parque por una de sus muchas puertas, dispuestas a ir a aquel banco próximo a la hermosa fuente de aguas cristalinas; desde allí se veía todo el parque, y a la rubia le gustaba observar a las demás personas, aquellos que, al contrario que ella, llevaban una vida normal. Se sentía miserable, sabía que muchos pagarían por tener una vida como la suya, pero ella no había pedido esta vida. Quería ser una chica normal, vivir con sus padres en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, tener su pequeño grupo de amigas de instituto, y poder escuchar la música que quisiera y llevar siempre encima algo de merchandising de sus grupos favoritos...

Y, cómo no, anhelaba poder estar con un chico del que realmente estuviera enamorada, sabía con certeza de que sus padres intentarían juntarla con algún niño rico sólo por su dinero. Y así veía su futuro, casándose con alguien que detestaba, acostándose todas las noches con un individuo con el que en condiciones normales nunca tendría relaciones sexuales, teniendo obligatoriamente un hijo para que heredara la fortuna del matrimonio, y estando segura de que ese hombre con el que había contraído matrimonio intentaría envenenarla en cuanto diera con una chica más joven y rica.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando, ya sentada en aquel banco, pudo de lejos ver a un grupo de amigos, cuatro chicos de aproximadamente su misma edad, hablando animadamente. Le llamó la atención uno en concreto, aquel chico de pelo azabache cayéndole por delante de los ojos que se mantenía callado, sentado mirando al suelo y con la capucha de su sudadera de Job For A Cowboy puesta. Era la primera vez que en esa ciudad se había topado con alguien así, y no podía apartar la vista de él. Parecía deprimido, y lo único que en ese momento pasaba por la mente de la ojos azules era ir hacia él y abrazarlo, compartir con él su tristeza y sus preocupaciones... y quizás encontrar en él algo más que la amistad.

Sobresaltándola, notó su móvil sonando con esa canción de Bring Me The Horizon de la que tanto se quejaban sus padres. Rápidamente lo tomó de su bolso negro, y descolgó.  
-¿Sí?  
-Ino, hija, esta noche a las diez y media vienen a cenar los Nara, sabes quiénes son, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, mamá, los de la multinacional...  
-Exacto - la interrumpió - Y va a venir también su hijo, te vendría bien conocerlo, creo que incluso haríais una buena pareja - silencio sepulcral por parte de la aludida - Bueno, te dejo, cariño, cuídate.  
Sin despedirse de su madre, colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolso, quedándose con cara de enfado tras lo que había oído. Ya se lo esperaba desde hacía tiempo, era raro que a sus diecisiete años su madre aún no hubiera intentado juntarla con cualquier niño rico. Se lo explicó todo a Hinata y juntas volvieron a la mansión, no estaba de humor ni siquiera para estar fuera de esa jaula.


	4. Capítulo IV

**† Capítulo IV †**

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su casa, rezando en su más fuero interno por que el borracho de su padre no estuviera allí. No lo podía ni ver, si por el fuera, lo mataría, por supuesto que lo haría, para que los dejara a él y a su madre tranquilos, para que dejara de atormentarlos.  
-¿Mamá? ¿Estás en casa? - llamó sin obtener respuesta - Vaya, qué raro, parece que no hay nadie - miró en la cocina, en el comedor, y en la sala, pero estaban completamente desiertos - Quizás esté en su habitación...  
Sin dejar de hablarse a sí mismo, fue a su cuarto para dejar sus enormes auriculares encima del escritorio y quitarse la sudadera que ya le estaba dando calor, y luego se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres. La puerta estaba cerrada, lo que le pareció extraño, así que la golpeó un par de veces y, al no escuchar nada, la abrió lentamente.

Se quedó paralizado, petrificado ante lo que allí divisó, y luego cayó al suelo, sin poderse mover, sin poder emitir ni un solo sonido, no era capaz ni siquiera de llorar, de gritar pidiendo ayuda. Su madre yacía inerte en la cama de matrimonio, con los ojos completamente abiertos y cubierta de sangre, y las sábanas esmeralda se habían vuelto del color de la sangre. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién había hecho esto? ¿Y por qué? Consiguió morderse el labio al encontrar la respuesta mientras en su mente se cuestionaba estas preguntas. Estaba seguro de quién había sido, era obvio, había sido ese maldito borracho, ese maltratador innato.

-Ese... ¡ese jodido hijo de puta! - gritó con la voz rota mientras se cubría la cabeza con los brazos, aún sentado en el suelo ante la escena del crimen, sollozando, dejando las lágrimas empapar sus mejillas. No era capaz de apartar la vista del cadáver de su madre, una imagen que quedaría grabada en su mente para siempre, el peor momento de su vida, el cual estaba seguro que lo perseguiría noche tras noche hasta producirle un insomnio que lo llevaría a la locura - ¿Y qué es lo que yo puedo hacer? ¡Una puta mierda! ¡Nada en absoluto! ¡Callarme y estarme quieto! ¡Lo mismo que hacía siempre que ese indeseable nos pegaba! ¡Lo mataré, le haré sentir el dolor y la desesperación, y así de paso libraré al mundo de una puta cucaracha!

Notó algo caer sobre el frío suelo, y por un momento dejó su llanto para mirar qué era: su móvil, se le había escapado del bolsillo. Tenía que llamar a la policía... si su padre se enteraba, iría a por él, pero pensaba huir de casa, irse de ese infierno, quedarse a vivir en la calle, no importaba, recorrería el mundo con la guitarra eléctrica a su espalda; sabía que huir lo convertía en un cobarde, pero mejor ser un cobarde que un muerto. No podía dejar que ese loco lo matara, claro que no, él mataría a su padre antes de que su padre lo matara a él. Marcó el número de la policía y, con la estabilidad que su agitada respiración le permitía, les dijo que se había producido un asesinato en su casa.

Mientras no llegaban, fue hasta su habitación, casi sin poder caminar, estaba temblando. Miró su guitarra, apoyada en una esquina de su cuarto. La tenía desde hacía cuatro años, al principio era toda negra, pero poco a poco la fue llenando de dibujos de estrellas azules y pegatinas de bandas deathcore y death metal. Tomó su funda, también del color de la noche, y la guardó con cuidado en ella, cerrando luego la cremallera. Volvió a ponerse una sudadera, esta vez de Here Comes The Kraken, y esperó sentado en su cama a que los policías llegasen.

Tras unos minutos, se sobresaltó al notar unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su casa, la cual rápidamente fue a abrir, encontrándose allí con unos cinco policías, uno de los cuales le preguntó por la escena del crimen. Sai los llevó hasta el dormitorio de sus padres, el cual vallaron, y tres de los policías comenzaron a examinar la escena mientras otros dos interrogaban a Sai en el comedor. Tras haberle echo las típicas preguntas y haberse llevado a su madre dentro de una bolsa negra, se fueron, y lo mismo hizo él, ya con su guitarra a la espalda y los auriculares resonando en sus oídos.

Miró la hora en su móvil, era ya medianoche. ¿Adónde iría? Dio un largo paseo por las calles de la ciudad, a paso lento y pesado, y con la capucha puesta mientras se mantenía inexpresivo. No era capaz de llorar, seguía conmocionado ante lo que había ocurrido unas horas atrás, deseaba que fuera una pesadilla de la cual esperaba despertar lo antes posible. No tenía a dónde ir, el poco dinero que tenía prefería gastárselo en comida que en un lugar para dormir... ya encontraría alguno.

Cansado de caminar, fue hasta el parque de siempre, por ninguna razón en concreto, sólo que allí podría estar solo, completamente solo bajo el cielo estrellado... que le recordaba al brillo en los ojos de aquella misteriosa chica. La noche era perfecta para esconderse y huir de su dolorosa realidad, aunque igualmente lo deprimía más, la noche era tan oscura y lúgubre... justo como su alma. Perdido en su mente, la vio en ese mismo parque, sentada en un banco, ¿llorando? ¿Qué podría preocuparle a un ser tan perfecto? Armándose de valor, se acercó a ella...

**xXx**

Cuando llegaron a casa, los padres de Ino, para alivio de ésta, aún no estaban allí. Quedaban dos horas y media para la maldita cena con los Nara, y con el idiota de su hijo con el que sus padres la intentarían atar fuera como fuera.  
-Será mejor que vayas a vestirte para la cena.  
-Lo sé - respondió con un suspiro al despertar de su trance.  
-Yo iré preparando la cena, si necesitas ayuda, sólo dime.  
-Gracias, Hinata - le sonrió, y se dispuso a subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto, cuya puerta abrió de una patada mientras soltaba un grito de rabia.

Se quitó rápidamente el vestido que llevaba puesto, y prácticamente se arrancó los lazos que sujetaban su pelo, dejándolo todo tirado en el suelo. Estaba de demasiado mal humor como para "comportarse como una dama". Abrió rudamente su enorme armario, del que sacó un vestido blanco, compuesto por una falda con mucho vuelo que llegaba hasta el suelo, con pedazos de telas distintas en ella, y un corsé sencillo con encaje en la parte de arriba. Se calzó unos zapatos rojos con tacón de aguja, cerrados por delante para que nadie viera que llevaba las uñas pintadas de negro, y se repasó los ojos con el eyeliner negro y se coloreó los labios de color carmesí, y terminó de arreglarse poniéndose en el pelo un lazo del mismo color que su pintalabios.

Según había acabado de arreglarse, notó unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de su cuarto, la cual se abrió dejando ver a Hinata, ya con su uniforme de trabajo.  
-Los señores ya están en casa, dicen que bajes al comedor.  
-Aah, valee... - dijo con un tono de desesperación.  
-Por cierto, estás muy guapa, pareces una princesa.  
-¿Soy digna de que el chico Nara me envenene? - sonrió cínicamente levantando una ceja, y Hinata rió ante su comentario, sin entenderlo.

Bajó hasta el comedor, sus padres y los Nara estaban ya sentados, y Hinata comenzó a servir el pavo cuando Ino se sentó, cómo no, al lado del chico Nara.  
-Ino, querida, estos son los señores Nara, y este es su hijo, Shikamaru. Tiene tu misma edad y es el número uno de su instituto.  
La rubia se dedicó a sonreírle al chico, el cual, para desagrado de ella, le dio un beso en la mano tras haber pronunciado un "encantado".  
-¿Se puede creer, señora Nara, que mi Ino todavía no tenga novio? - comenzó su madre.  
-¡Oh! ¿En serio? Vaya, mi hijo tampoco tiene novia, creo que ninguna de las chicas de su instituto son suficiente para él. Sin embargo, su hija parece toda una dama.  
-Lo es, ha sido educada por la mejor institutriz del país... - las madres de ambos siguieron cotilleando, así que Ino decidió desconectar.  
La cena pasó lentamente, parecían años para la chica que, cuando no aguantó más las insinuaciones de su madre acerca de aquel chico, dijo que aún se encontraba enferma y fue hasta su habitación, encerrándose con llave en ella. Quería huir de allí fuera como fuera.

Entonces tuvo la genial idea de deshacer su cama y atar las sábanas las unas con las otras; ató un extremo a la barandilla de su balcón, y bajó por ellas hasta que sus pies dieron con el césped de la finca de la mansión. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, salió de allí. No le preocupaba la manera de la que iba vestida, no llamaría la atención, era casi medianoche, y las calles estaban vacías. Veía su futuro muy negro, se veía casada con el tal Shikamaru, y asesinada por él cuando ella ya no le sirviera para mucho más. A sus padres, ella no le importaba lo más mínimo y, si ellos no la querían, ¿quién la iba a querer?

Dejó una lágrima caer por su mejilla, sin ni siquiera molestarse por secarla. Como por instinto, fue hasta el parque del centro, sentándose en un banco casi oculto bajo un enorme sauce, justo delante del lago. Pensaba en el suicido, lo prefería antes que seguir viviendo esta vida. Era una solución de cobardes, pero deseaba terminar con esta soledad, estaba cansada de la desatención de sus padres y del acoso de los periodistas. No era capaz de parar sus lágrimas, no le importaba el absoluto que se le corriera el eyeliner, no era capaz de dejar de plantearse si la pistola, el veneno, la horca, o el cuchillo.


	5. Capítulo V

**† Capítulo V †**

Caminó intentando no hacer ruido hasta donde se encontraba aquella belleza, sentada en el banco bajo el sauce. Apartó con la mano las hojas del árbol para poder pasar, y entonces la vio sobresaltarse al notar su presencia.  
-¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este? - la chica no se lo podía creer, ¡era el chico de aquella tarde! ¿Qué hacía aquí?  
-Lo mismo digo - dijo, secándose las lágrimas.  
-No has contestado a mi pregunta - se sentó a su lado, e intentó sonreírle - Me acabo de escapar de casa.  
-¿Por qué? - dijo sorprendida.  
-Primero dime qué haces aquí.

-También me escapé de casa, sólo por esta noche. Quiero estar sola, lejos de esos que supuestamente son mis padres.  
-Por lo menos tú tienes padres.  
-Créeme - rió irónicamente - es como si no los tuviera.  
-Teniendo en cuenta que esta tarde mi padre asesinó a mi madre y que yo me escapé de casa para evitar que me mate a mí antes de que yo lo mate a él...  
-¿¡Qué! - lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no se creía lo que acababa de oír.  
-Ya ves... - suspiró - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?  
-Creo que si te lo digo me vas a llamar gilipollas a la cara, tus motivos son mucho más razonables que los míos.  
-Nooo, cuéntamelo.

-Pues, a ver, resulta que mis padres me quieren juntar con el hijo de unos empresarios ricos, es para lo único que me prestan atención, sólo me quieren para que me case con un rico y para que me quede con la empresa de mis padres. Y, cuando me suicide, nadie llorará mi muerte, saldré en todos los periódicos y programas de cotilleos como "la heredera de los Yamanaka se suicida por causas desconocidas", y pasado un mes, me olvidarán completamente.  
-Vaya, nunca pensé que a una niña rica le importaran cosas así - dijo sonriendo - Pero al menos serás recordada durante un tiempo, yo seré conocido como "el chaval que se cargó a su padre porque éste se cargó a su madre".  
-Pero matarlo no hará que tu madre resucite.  
-Lo sé, pero quiero que sufra - sus ojos brillaron extraños, y la chica sintió un escalofrío.  
-Matarlo sólo te hará justo como él.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, sólo se oía el sonido de las delgadas ramas del sauce al ser acariciadas por el aire, estaban ellos solos bajo la inmensidad de la noche, bajo un primaveral cielo otoñado. Sai la miró de reojo, ella era un ángel caído, nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa; deseaba abrazarla, llevarse consigo todos sus temores, y besarla mientras secaba sus lágrimas.  
-¿Te sientes sola? - le susurró, rompiendo el silencio.  
-Sí... - una brisa se llevó su casi inaudible respuesta, mientras el aire movía su pelo, y el chico se quedaba embelesado mirándola.  
-Yo también - suspiró.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta, se encontró entre los brazos de él, que la abrazaba fuertemente, respirando entrecortadamente al intentar no desmoronarse. Le correspondió el abrazo pasando ambos brazos por la espalda del chico, y levantó la vista hasta sus ojos, del color de la noche, que la miraban fijamente. Fue acercando su rostro más al del chico, notando su corazón latir más deprisa y sus nervios aumentar, pero se sintió aliviada cuando sus labios y los de él se tocaron, envolviéndolos en un largo y dulce beso. Al fin estaba recibiendo algo de cariño. Ambos movían los labios al mismo ritmo, mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban, aún ellos sin dejar de abrazarse.

Se separaron cuando ya necesitaban oxígeno, y se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron; ella se sonrojó, y Sai la besó en la frente mientras ella lo abrazaba más fuerte, como si no quisiera separarse nunca de él.  
-Por cierto - dijo él, en voz baja, volviendo a romper el silencio - no te he preguntado tu nombre...  
-Soy Ino - contestó, tras haberlo besado en la mejilla.  
-Yo soy Sai - volvieron a juntar sus labios, esta vez dándose un beso más apasionado, mientras las manos de él acariciaban el pelo de la chica, y las de ella acariciaban el pecho de él - ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para que una dama esté fuera de casa?  
-¿Volveré a verte? - le dijo, poniendo ojitos.  
-Claro, podríamos quedar mañana por la tarde aquí mismo. Te doy ahora mi número.  
-Vale.

Tras haber intercambiado teléfonos y haberse dado un último y cálido abrazo, ella se despidió de él con la mano y se dirigió de nuevo a casa, intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido al entrar y, según llegó a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se acostó después de haber colocado las sábanas, que seguían colgando de su balcón. Sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que recordaba sus ojos y su sonrisa, ¿sería esto a lo que llaman amor?

Se despertó a media mañana, con el recuerdo de sus besos aún reciente en su cabeza, y los minutos se le hacían horas mientras esperaba que se hiciera por la tarde, ansiaba volver a verlo, volver a abrazarlo, volver a besarlo. Cuando ya había terminado de comer en compañía de Hinata, le llegó un mensaje, ¿¡sería él! Nerviosa, tomó el móvil, pero su cara cambió por una de preocupación al leer el mensaje.  
-Hinata, tengo que irme, intentaré estar aquí de noche.  
-¡Pero, Ino, si los señores se dan cuenta, me matarán!  
-Tranquila, ya los llamaré yo diciéndoles que pasaré el día por ahí.

Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto de dos en dos, y se vistió lo primero que encontró: un vestido corto, rojo con pequeños puntos y encajes negros, medias a rayas negras y rojas, guantes iguales, y unas botas militares de plataforma. Se delineó los ojos de negro y se dejó el pelo suelto, tenía demasiada prisa como para entretenerse en peinarse. Salió de la mansión corriendo, incluso sin despedirse de Hinata, y fue casi corriendo hasta el hospital, llegando exhausta, y volviendo a correr subiendo cuatro pisos de escaleras, siguiendo al mismo ritmo hasta encontrar la habitación con el número 407, abriendo de golpe la puerta.  
-¡Sai! ¿¡Estás bien!

Se lo encontró tumbado en la camilla, con el pie derecho escayolado, y mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa de sorpresa.  
-¡Ino! Te dije que no te preocuparas, no fue nada...  
-Ya, pero me quedé muy preocupada después de leer el mensaje - se sentó en un sillón verde oscuro colocado justo al lado de la camilla, y tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella - ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te pasó?  
-Nada, fui a cruzar la calle, y no vi que venía un coche, y no pudo frenar a tiempo y me dio un golpe. El tío se bajó del coche y llamó a una ambulancia... pero no es nada grave, sólo tengo un esguince, mañana ya me podré ir a... - no terminó la frase, sabía que no podía decir que volvería a casa, no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir.

-Te amo - susurró tras abrazarlo con todo su amor y darle un suave beso en los labios, un simple roce.  
-Y yo a ti - contestó él, con una sonrisa extraña e intentando no cruzar su mirada con los ojos azules de ella.  
-¿Te duele mucho el pie?  
-Naah, si casi no noto dolor ninguno - ella sonrió, y acto seguido se subió con cuidado a la camilla, situándose encima de él.  
Lentamente se apoderó de sus labios, y los besos se fueron intensificando a medida los cuerpos de ambos se acercaban más el uno al otro y tomaban más calor. Los labios del chico bajaron desde los labios de ella a su cuello, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su cintura. La hizo suya durante toda la tarde, la amó hasta que ambos quedaron exhaustos, abrazados sobre la camilla, e intentando respirar con normalidad. En el fondo, él se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, pero no quería que ella lo supiera, ya la había preocupado suficiente al decirle que estaba en el hospital.

Sobresaltada al oír la puerta abrirse, saltó de la camilla y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, viendo al médico entrando en la habitación. Examinó a Sai, y le quitó la escayola, diciéndole que ya podía volver a casa. Él contestó con una sonrisa falsa, y esperó a que el médico se fuera para levantarse e ir al baño para vestirse, mientras Ino esperaba todavía sentada. Vio la funda de la guitarra apoyada en una de las esquinas de la habitación; se levantó y la abrió, tomando en sus brazos aquella guitarra negra y llena de pegatinas con logotipos de grupos. Quería intentar tocar una o dos notas, no debía de ser muy distinto al violín... pero no encontró la púa por ningún sitio. En ese mismo momento, Sai, ya vestido, salió del baño, encontrándose a la rubia con su guitarra.

-Quería tocarla, pero no está la púa - se explicó ella, antes de que él hubiera preguntado.  
-¿En serio? Juraría que la había guardado en la funda - rebuscó por la funda una y otra vez, sin éxito alguno - Mierda, supongo que tendré que ir por casa a por ella...  
-Vale, ¿nos vemos mañana?  
-Claro... - salieron del hospital, y se dirigieron cada uno a su casa, despidiéndose con un beso en los labios.


	6. Capítulo VI

**† Capítulo VI †**

Rezaba por que su padre no estuviera en casa mientras se dirigía a ella a través de las calles bajo un cielo gris. No podía evitar un sentimiento de culpabilidad en cuanto a lo sucedido con Ino; apenas se conocían y ya le había hecho el amor y, lo que es peor, le había dicho que la amaba. Evitó hacerse un lío con tanto pensamiento, y sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de casa, abriendo la puerta sigilosamente. Se quedó parado durante unos segundos, escuchando. Silencio. Se adentró en la casa oscura, las luces estaban apagadas y ese día el sol no brillaba mucho. Caminó hacia su habitación sin hacer ruido, a pesar de que la casa estaba vacía, fue lo más silenciosamente posible, ni siquiera él sabía por qué.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, igual de silenciosamente que había abierto la de la entrada, y encendió la luz, para ponerse a buscar la susodicha púa. La encontró al cabo de unos segundos en su escritorio, bajo unos papeles en los que había estado componiendo. Mirando por encima sus letras, sólo leía frases de odio, lo único que albergaba su corazón. Guardó la púa en el bolsillo derecho de su sudadera, y se volteó para irse, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Quedó petrificado al ver a su padre interponiéndose delante de la puerta del cuarto de Sai, la cual cerró de un portazo cuando éste recién se había girado y quedado cara a cara con su peor pesadilla.  
-¿¡Se puede saber dónde cojones has estado desde ayer! - no podía ser real, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que no lo era, de que era tan sólo un sueño, una pesadilla... no era capaz de moverse, sólo de quedarse quieto, refulgiendo desde sus ojos odio y terror al mismo tiempo, deseando matar a ese individuo y luego huir, correr tanto como sus piernas le permitieran - ¡Contesta! - pegó un golpe a la puerta con el puño, haciendo temblar a Sai.  
-En el parque - contestó, intentando parecer impasible.  
-¿¡Tu madre murió ayer y tú te pasas toda la puta noche en el parque! ¿¡Qué tipo de hijo eres!  
-Seré un mal hijo, pero al menos no soy un maldito asesino borracho - apretó los dientes en una mueca de odio, quería matarlo, quería matarlo allí mismo.

_~Flashback~_  
-Matarlo no hará que tu madre resucite.  
-Lo sé, pero quiero que sufra - sus ojos brillaron extraños, y la chica sintió un escalofrío.  
-Matarlo sólo te hará justo como él.  
_~Fin flashback~_

-Me da igual... seré un asesino como él, pero al menos mataré a alguien que merece vivir incluso menos que yo - dijo en alto, luchando contra la voz en su cabeza - Si no lo mato yo, me matará él primero.  
Quería vengar la muerte de su madre, ella llevaba tantos años sufriendo por culpa de ese borracho, siendo maltratada incluso más que él mismo. La oía llorar todas las noches que su padre no estaba en casa, Sai sabía con certeza que ella se odiaba a sí misma por no tener el valor de denunciarlo, temía que eso llevara las cosas a peor. Pero, ¿qué era lo que podía hacer él? Nada en absoluto. Se sentía un inútil.

Cuando se dio cuenta, lo tenía justo en frente a él, apenas a un metro de distancia, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Sai bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, viendo el cuchillo empuñado por su padre, y comenzó a temblar. En el fondo, se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué seguir luchando por vivir. Pronto notó un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, cayendo al suelo con un grito desgarrado, para poco después notar el cuchillo entrando y saliendo de su pecho, notando el calor de la sangre sobre su piel, intentando en vano cesar sus gritos. ¿De qué servían? Ni siquiera él se lo podía creer, tantos años sumido en una oscuridad, en unos pensamientos de odio y autodestrucción, esperando ansiosamente su fin, sin hacer nada en absoluto por conseguirlo ni por evitarlo. Y ahora sabía que iba a morir, estaba seguro de ello, pero seguía sin conseguir asimilarlo. Era su fin.

**xXx**

Llegó a casa tras haber pasado aproximadamente un cuarto de hora caminando, encontrándose con Hinata esperándola en la entrada con una mirada preocupada.  
-Hinata, ¿ocurre algo?  
-Los señores desean hablar con vos - desde luego, estaba segura de que pasaba algo importante, ya por el simple hecho de que Hinata le hablara de esa manera. Su corazón latía con una fuerza desbocada, como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, nunca había visto a su amiga tan seria. Hinata la acompañó hasta el salón, cerrando la puerta y yéndose cuando la rubia ya había entrado, viendo a sus padres sentados en los sillones rojos de seda, mirándola de manera seria y fría.

-¿Qué pasa? - sin dignarse en contestar, su madre encendió el televisor, pasando por aquellos programas telebasura que tanto echan en Telecinco. No dejaban de hablar de "la heredera de los Yamanaka vista con un joven de clase media-baja".  
-¿Qué significa esto, Ino? - habló, al fin.  
-Es tan solo un amigo - dijo en el momento en el que sacaron las imágenes de su breve paseo con Sai hacía apenas media hora.  
-Siéntate - obediente, se sentó en el sillón de enfrente de sus padres, sintiéndose más nerviosa imposible - ¿Qué fama crees que le dará a la familia que te hayan visto con un delincuente de esos?

-Me da igual todo eso; ya habéis controlado la mayor parte de mi vida, pero no podéis controlar lo que yo siento. Odio toda esta estupidez de que si la empresa, la fama, el dinero, el matrimonio concertado... Quiero vivir mi propia vida, no la vuestra.  
-Sube ahora mismo a tu cuarto, no volverás a salir de él hasta que te comportes como es debido.  
-No lo dudéis - se levantó y salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta de golpe y subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto de dos en dos, sin importarle el poder tropezar y caerse debido a su vestimenta - La lleváis clara si pensáis que me voy a quedar toda mi maldita vida encerrada como una prisionera - dijo en alto para sí misma a la vez que de nuevo comenzaba a atar las sábanas de su cama, al igual que había hecho la noche anterior, para escapar nuevamente, y esta vez sería la definitiva, no pensaba volver.

_~Flashback~_  
-¿Te sientes sola?  
-Sí...  
-Yo también.  
_~Fin flashback~_

-Ojalá supieras lo sola que me siento ahora, ojalá te lo pudiera explicar en palabras, aunque te parecería un estúpido capricho comparado con tu soledad. Soy estúpida - bajó por el balcón de su cuarto, agarrándose a las sábanas, y salió de la mansión, encaminándose de nuevo a aquel lugar en el parque, en el banco bajo el sauce. Eran todavía las siete de la tarde, pero ya estaba oscuro, y seguramente no habría casi gente allí, justo lo que ella quería.  
Pensaba de nuevo en el suicidio mientras recorría las lúgubres calles londinenses, sintiéndose estúpida otra vez. Al fin había encontrado alguien por quien luchar, alguien por quien seguir viviendo, y sólo encontraba respuestas positivas al cuestionarse a sí misma si en realidad valía la pena. Él la comprendía... y le había dicho que la amaba. Ansiaba verlo de nuevo, le mandó un mensaje al móvil. "¿Dónde estás? Me he escapado de casa definitivamente". A los cinco minutos, recibió la respuesta: "En el hospital, habitación 201".  
-Otra vez no...


	7. Capítulo VII

**† Capítulo VII †**

Fue a paso acelerado hacia el hospital, rompiéndose a propósito el bajo del vestido para poder ir más deprisa, y entró en la habitación que él le había dicho en el mensaje, saltándosele inevitablemente las lágrimas al encontrarlo acostado y sin moverse, con unos tubos para respirar, y una máquina que dibujaba todo y cada uno de sus latidos.  
-¡Sai! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado! - sollozó desesperada, arrodillándose ante la camilla y tomándolo de la mano.  
-Mi... mi padre... está en la cárcel. Los vecinos oyeron los gritos... me trajeron en ambulancia... - habló entrecortadamente, difícilmente respirando.  
-No te preocupes, Sai, te pondrás bien - dijo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran sobre las sábanas blancas.  
-Me voy a morir... - contestó, con la voz casi ahogada.  
-No hables, no te vas a morir, ya verás como no, no te puedes morir, no te puedes morir porque yo... porque yo te amo demasiado.

Cerró los ojos en un intento por tomar un gran aliento de aire, mientras la chica no cesaba de llorar en silencio, agarrando cada vez más fuertemente la mano del chico, sufriendo quizás más ella que él.  
-Yo... te juro que lo intento, pero... no soy capaz, supongo que por que mi corazón alberga demasiado odio... o porque mi dolor no me lo permite... Ino, yo... no te amo - la chica abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, no se lo podía creer, sentía su interior romperse en mil pedazos, sentía cada palabra como un cuchillo.  
-No importa, me quedaré, aunque tú no me ames, yo te demostraré lo mucho que te amo - dijo con un hilo de voz, debido al nudo en su garganta que crecía por momentos.  
-Por favor... vete... no te hagas daño a ti misma...  
-De acuerdo - soltó su mano, y se levantó para darle un suave y último beso en los labios, y desapareció de la habitación del hospital.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer, recorría la ciudad sin rumbo bajo el cielo anocheciendo, intentando ocultarse en la oscuridad, deseando que lloviera para que sus lágrimas se volvieran gotas de lluvia. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella ahora? Había perdido la única razón por la que seguía viva, no quería seguir adelante, ni podría aunque lo quisiera. Sin dejar de caminar hacia ningún sitio, comenzó a cantar casi en un susurró el estribillo de una canción que en ese momento no abandonaba su mente.  
-_Why live a life that's painted with pity and sadness and strife? Why dream a dream that's tainted with trouble, and less than it seems? Why bother bothering just for a poem or another sad song to sing? Why live a life...? Why live a life...?_

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba caminando por encima de un puente que pasaba por encima del río Thames. Se detuvo, apoyada en uno de los muros del puente, viendo el agua correr camino abajo. Allí sus lágrimas no serían más que unas insignificantes gotas de agua. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se subió al muro, quedando entre la acera y el río, la vida y la muerte. Se dejó caer hacia delante, notando el aire acariciando su cara hasta que notó el frío del agua por todo su cuerpo, hundiéndose en un mar de mentiras, donde sus lágrimas se convertían en una sonrisa en sus labios. No hacía nada por ir hasta la superficie, al fin iba a morir. Se sentía una cobarde por ello... una cobarde feliz. Pronto, sus pulmones quedaron inundados de agua y su corazón dejó de latir para siempre, recordando en su último segundo de vida la imagen de los oscuros ojos de él, guiándola hacia la luz blanca que resplandecía en su esperado fin.

**xXx**

Había pasado una hora desde que ella se había ido, desde que él le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos. En el fondo, era lo mejor para ella, dañarla con la verdad para no destruirla con la mentira. Aburrido de estar acostado e inmóvil, tomó con gran esfuerzo el mando a distancia, y encendió la televisión. Automáticamente se encendió en Telecinco, donde, como más del setenta por ciento del tiempo, estaban emitiendo un programa de cotilleos. Con una mueca de asco, apuntó de nuevo al televisor para cambiar de canal, parando al oír el nuevo titular: "La heredera de los Yamanaka se suicida por causas desconocidas".

-¿Qué ostia es esto? - dijo en alto para sí mismo, paralizado al oír el programa.  
-Hace apenas una hora, han encontrado flotando a una de las orillas del río Thames el cadáver de una joven de aproximadamente diecisiete años, que poco después ha sido identificada como Ino Yamanaka, hija de los empresarios multimillonarios Yamanaka. Se piensa que la causa fue suicidio, ya que no se encontraron marcas de violencia, aunque no se descarta la opción de que alguien la haya empujado del puente, que por el momento sigue cortado... - apagó el televisor sin terminar de oír todo aquello.  
-"La heredera de los Yamanaka se suicida por causas desconocidas" - repitió para sí mismo - Es irónico, al final tenías razón.

Pasó dos días totalmente quieto, sin pronunciar ni una palabra para sí mismo ni para nadie, sin probar bocado por mucho que las enfermeras insistían. Sentía su pérdida, ahora sentía todo lo que ella significaba. Extrañaba sus ojos, su sonrisa... Anhelaba volver a sentirla cerca, volver a besarla y abrazarla, volver a oír su dulce voz pronunciado palabras que nunca nadie le había dirigido a él. Los minutos parecían años mientras seguía sumido en su más profunda tristeza, los días se volvían noches mientras él seguía sufriendo su ausencia. El poco tiempo que conseguía dormir, se despertaba gritando desesperado su nombre, como si así pudiera conseguir que ella volviera.

Estaba harto de seguir así, prácticamente había matado a la única persona que tenía. Era un asesino. Era como su padre. Cansado de todo, tiró fuertemente del cable que lo conectaba a la máquina que lo mantenía con vida, hasta lograr desconectarla. Nunca sabes lo mucho que una persona te importa hasta que se ha ido irremediablemente para siempre, ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba, de que en realidad él sí la amaba, que la había destruido con una mentira. Haría lo que fuera por traerla de vuelta, incluso daría su propia vida sólo por volver a verla sonreír. Porque, cuando ella se fue, tomó todo lo que él había sido. Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, mientras en su muerte, la luz que brilló a través de su dolorosa oscuridad fue una cegante visión de su eterna sonrisa.

* * *

_¡Y fin! Aunque este último capítulo nos quedó un poco corto, esperamos que os haya gustado y que dejéis vuestras opiniones en los reviews (en serio, ¡hacen mucha ilusión!). A los que hayáis leído este mismo fic hace unos meses, os habréis fijado que lo modifiqué juntando el Prólogo (oséase, el título del fic más el spoiler) en el mismo capítulo. Un saludo, MizzMassacre y Alextoxic._


End file.
